fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Razbunny Entertainment (Company)
Happy Halloween! Storyline It is no doubting what phenomenal events take place in the Razbunny era. He ran a place to sell sandwiches, he ran his own theatre, and he's even been part of a big play-centre. But something is making the dynamic 4 go corrupt and go after a certain night guard... Timeline Five Nights at Ravic's 4: The Final Fright - 1960 Five Nights at Ravic's 2 - 1980 Five Nights at Ravic's - 2000 Five Nights at Ravic's 3 - 2030 Five Nights at Ravic's: Undead Circus - 2010 (ALTERNATE TIMELINE) Razbunny Entertainment - 2050 (ALTERNATE TIMELINE) FNAR World Timeline FNARWorldCrew.png|The FNAR World Crew. FNAR World: Deck Check FNAR World: Stone Crow FNAR World: Psychotic Royalty Establishments * Ravbit's Diner opened in 1960. (Five Nights at Ravic's 4) * Ravic's Pizzeria opened in 1968. * Animatronic Warehouse opened in 1980. (FIve Nights at Ravic's 2) * Ravic's Sandwich Stop opened in 1987. * Ravic's New Sandwich Stop opened in 2000. (Five Nights at Ravic's) * Ravic's Horror Circus opened in 2010. (Five Nights at Ravic's: Undead Circus) * Ravic Scares opened in 2030. (Five Nights at Ravic's 3) * Razbunny Museum opened in 2050. (Razbunny Entertainment) * Razbunny Playhouse opened in 2070. * FNAR World opened in an unknown period. (FNAR World Series) Ravic RavicCartoon.png|Ravic in cartoon form. ClassicRavic.png|Classic Ravic. SteampunkRavic.png|Steampunk Ravic. ScopicaNRavic.png|Nightmare Ravic. ScopicaTRavic.png|Toy Ravic. ScopicaWRavic.png|Ravic before fixing. ScopicaRavic.png|Ravic in his most famous, fixed form. FNAR3Ravic.png|Ravic in minigame form. ScopicaPRavic.png|Ravic, burnt down in Ravic Scares. CircusRavic.png|Ravic in his Horror Circus. CardRavic.png|Ravic as a monster card. DrawkillRavic.png|Drawkill Ravic. FuntimeRavic.png|Funtime Ravic. RockstarRavic.png|Rockstar Ravic. Casper CasperCartoon.png|Casper in cartoon form. ScopicaNCasper.png|Nightmare Casper. ScopicaTCasper.png|Toy Casper. ScopicaWCasper.png|Casper before fixing. ScopicaCasper.png|Casper in his most famous, fixed form. CasualCasper.png|Casper in casual clothes. FNAR3Casper.png|Casper in minigame form. Trapcat.png|Casper, used as a springlock suit. ScopicaPCasper.png|Casper burnt down into a Phantom. FuntimeCasper.Png|Funtime Casper. Perry Cartoon Perry.jpg|Perry in cartoon form. ScopicaNPerry.png|Nightmare Perry. ScopicaTPerry.png|Toy Perry. ScopicaWPerry.png|Perry before fixing. ScopicaPerry.png|Normal Perry. FNAR3Perry.png|Perry in minigame form. ScopicaPPerry.png|Perry in Phantom form. IgnitedPerry.png|Scrapped concept for Ignited Perry. ModernPerry.png|Modern Perry. Doggy Cartoon doggy.jpg|Doggy in cartoon form. NToyDoggy.png|Nightmare Toy Doggy. ScopicaNDoggy.png|Nightmare Doggy. ScopicaTDoggy.png|The beta concept of Toy Doggy, before switching to Squippy the Squirrel. ScopicaWDoggy.png|Doggy before fixing. ScopicaDoggy.png|Normal Doggy. ToughDoggy.png|Doggy after several injuries. FuntimeDoggy.png|Funtime Doggy. FNAR3Doggy.png|Doggy in minigame form. ScopicaPDoggy.png|Doggy in Phantom form. SecurityDoggy.png|Security Doggy. Squippy NightmareSquippy.png|Nightmare Squippy. Squippy.png|Normal Squippy. PhantomSquippy.png|Squippy, burnt down. Monko NightmareMonko.png|Monko in Nightmare Form. Monko.png|Normal Monko. PhantomMonko.png|Monko, burnt down. Salvage NightmareSalvage.png|Nightmare Salvage. Salvage.png|Salvage the Puppet. PhantomSalvage.png|Phantom Salvage. Ravbit Ravbit.png|Normal Ravbit, the first variant of Ravic. NRavbit.png|Nightmare Ravbit. Monster_Ravic.png|Monster Ravbit. WGoldenRavic.png|Golden Ravic, before fixing. GoldenRavic.png|Golden Ravic, speculated to be Ravbit. Ignited_Ravic.png|Ignited Ravbit. Reaper RavicRavbit.png|Ravbit in Reaper Form. Sprung_Ravbit.jpg|Ravbit, rebuilt in the future. Drik Drik.png|Drik in Undead Circus. WDrik.png|Drik, after encountering Shain. Plai Plai.png|Plai in Undead Circus. Bulair Bulair.png|Bulair in Undead Circus. Shain Shain.png|Shain in Undead Circus. Mediocre Melodies Fanbear.png|Fanbear. Tevacat.png|Tevacat. PartyLizard.png|Party Lizard. DeputyGoat.png|Deputy Goat. KingPera.png|King Pera the Owl. Lowroar.png|Lowroar the Lion Developer Notes "Well, it's nice to have all my neat lil' creations into one big group. Provided, I didn't do all of these alone. I have to thank Scott Cawthon, the creator of FNAF, obviously. I also thank Official Leobear Productions for Reaper Ravbit and the cartoon gang, so huge shout out to him. I would also like to thank Gommy_Rennard for creating Animatronic World on ROBLOX. Without that guy, this gang wouldn't exist. Without THESE guys, that is! Of course, I'd like to thank any others I may have forgot. Don't worry, this is not the end of our little red rabbit. He's staying." - Scopica Bad Ending Until next time, folks! Category:Five Nights at Ravic's Category:Scopica Category:Company